Paris
is the capital city of France. The city was featured prominently in the campaign of Call of Duty 3 and ''Call of Duty: WWII''. In Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops it is featured within the Zombies mode, and it is also featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a the location for the missions "Bag and Drag" and "Iron Lady", as well as a host of Spec Ops missions, such as "Toxic Paradise" and "Server Crash". The French flag is also seen in Call of Duty: Heroes as a decorative item. Call of Duty 3 in Paris.]] Paris was captured by the Germans on June 14, 1940. In July–August 1944, a major Allied operation was executed to break out of Normandy and recapture the city. The Allies took back Paris on August 25, 1944. This forms the storyline for the singleplayer campaign in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty: World at War Paris is briefly seen in Call of Duty: World at War in the Zombies map Der Riese. A picture of a zombie in front of the Eiffel Tower is seen on a noticeboard. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Zombies map, Moon, was originally planned to be a map based in Paris as hinted by Moon's console codename, "zombie_paris". Also, the game contains the image of the zombie, present in Der Riese, that was used originally in World at War. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign In 2016, the invasion of Paris by the Ultranationalists is one of the key events of World War III depicted in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and is one of many of Vladimir Makarov's strikes against the allies. Part of his strike was a massive chemical attack, followed by much of the Russian Army rolling in through the streets. Paris is the location of two missions of the Delta Force section of the campaign: "Bag and Drag" and "Iron Lady", where Derek "Frost" Westbrook and briefly an AC-130 Gunner are the playable characters. Team Metal is sent to Paris with the objective of finding and capturing Volk (based on the intelligence provided by Captain Price and Task Force 141). The Delta squad is supported by a GIGN squad under the command of Sabre during the search and additional US soldiers during the extraction, with an AC-130 providing additional fire support throughout the "Iron Lady" mission. Team Metal land in on the roof's of Paris and try to make their way to Volk. During the battle, Paris remains heavily contaminated by the chemical attacks orchestrated by Vladimir Makarov and Volk, forcing all soldiers to wear gas masks. Much of the French Army is decimated after being exposed even minimally, as seen when a transmission is sent to the team, showing Commander Morel with a mask on and constantly coughing, stating he was struggling as was his unit. All civilians that can be seen had been killed by the fumes and many of the buildings are severely damaged, creating a terrifying and extremely gloomy war zone. The French Army is unable to provide support for Team Metal besides Sabre's squad, as it is mentioned that not many soldiers had survived the chemical attacks. Most of the fighting takes place on the streets with occasional indoor combat and a short battle inside the catacombs, which are Volk's base of operations after Team Metal infiltrates it. The city suffers even more damage during the battle between the American troops and the Ultranationalists - the AC-130 supporting Team Metal receives permission to fire upon buildings that are used as cover by the enemy, and the Russian army uses a considerable amount of heavy weapons, including tanks. The biggest disaster takes place at the end of the battle, when the area around the Eiffel Tower is bombed in order to rescue the Delta troops escorting Volk in an attempt to destroy the massive opposition the American troops faced, resulting in the Eiffel Tower's collapse. Special Ops The Special Ops missions "Toxic Paradise" and "Server Crash" both take place in Paris and are based on the mission "Bag and Drag". "Toxic Paradise" is based on the street fighting part of the mission, where the player takes on the task of collecting chemical agent samples, while in Juggernaut armor. "Server Crash" is based on the car chase and the fighting in the catacombs, where the player must download data. Like many Spec Ops missions, they reuse sections of the campaign mission, but are played in the opposite direction with different objectives. Multiplayer The map Resistance is available for multiplayer and Survival Mode, which is heavily based on the mission "Bag and Drag", with GIGN and Spetsnaz as the opposing factions. This is the only multiplayer map taking place in Paris, and the only one where GIGN is a playable faction. The Eiffel Tower can be seen the distance and on the loading screen, regardless of being destroyed previously in the campaign. Call of Duty: WWII Campaign In the level "Liberation", the player plays as Camille "Rousseau" Denis and Ronald "Red" Daniels in the Liberation of Paris and Nazi-occupied France. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the map "Occupation" featured in the first DLC pack, The Resistance is set in occupied Paris. which is a WW2 version of the Popular MW3 map: Resistance Paris FrontLines WWII.png|Nazi-occupied Paris at night. Occupation WWII.jpg Category:Locations Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Locations Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty: WWII Locations